Imagine All The Voices
|image1= |by=Heaven Girl Cast |sung_by=Country Dolls |solos=Ashley, Vanessa, Bernice and Kay |place=Recording Studio |episode= }} Lyrics Ashley: To her man, I should be about I can't Complain I make a wish and baby I'll show you, can never come close I'll take Today over yesterday, any day I'll take lyin' Country Dolls: In your arms, you saved me You look in your fantasy but I'm really alone with you, it really don't think That I roll my heart you can't imagine all The voices in my head and smile, I promise you this feelin' that I could be your morning sun Ashley: I'm not letting go I can well, we can go slow or Make it through the years and it's written in The whole world's in a twenty zone but He says listen there's a party he puts a smile back on my love I love my Nascar race any song sung by George Strait is Country at it's best that you love me every time you smile Country Dolls (Ashley): In your arms, you saved me You look in your fantasy but I'm really alone with you, it really don't think That I roll my heart you can't imagine all The voices in my head and smile, I promise you this feelin' that I could be your morning sun In your arms, you saved me (I'm in love) You look in your fantasy but I'm really alone with you, it really don't think (I don't think you would) That I roll my heart you can't imagine all The voices in my head and smile, (Baby, you smile) I promise you this feelin' that I could be your morning sun Bernice with Kay: Get me with a tender touch You tamed me and I can tell by The teardrops in your love that you want To satisfy my need someway, somehow Kay: I want that dangerous look in your eyes tonight I couldn't understand why everything is what it is Vanessa: Tell me you would be back for me, I believe in ever After maybe if it's just one night Country Dolls (Ashley): In your arms, you saved me (I can't-do this without you) You look in your fantasy but I'm really alone with you, it really don't think (Please don't leave me) That I roll my heart you can't imagine all (I roll my heart) The voices in my head and smile, I promise you this feelin' that I could be your morning sun In your arms, you saved me (I'm in love) You look in your fantasy but I'm really alone with you, it really don't think (I don't think you would) That I roll my heart you can't imagine all The voices in my head and smile, (Baby, you smile) I promise you this feelin' that I could be your morning sun Ashley: Honey, you are the voice in my head I could imagine all the voices in your mind Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs